7 Things
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: A series of 14 one-shots about Fremione that were inspired by the two lists of seven things in Miley Cyrus' song 7 Things. Rated T only because I'm paranoid could have probably gotten away with K
1. Chapter 1: You're Vain

_**Hey guys I'm baaaccckkkk! Okay now that that's over.. Here is the first chapter of my new story (which the next 13 chapters will be following shortly.) This story is actually a series of 14 One-shots about Fremione set the the two lists of 7 Things is Miley Cyrus' song** _7 Things_**. Don't judge the song choice, I just thought it would be a good story basis. And although they are one-shots that can be read independantly they do go in order throughout their relationship/school year. It takes place during Hermione's Third Year and Fred's Fifth Year. I'm aware that they may seem OOC at times but that's okay because it's a fanfic and I can do what I want with the characters. I'm also aware that this may not be the most original idea (I don't know for sure since I've personally never read a story based on this song but I'm sure they exist) I just hope that my story is different from those others.**_

_**P.S. I don't own the characters or the song or really anything that's recognizable.**_

_**P.P.S. Please read and review. I love seeing**_[Review Alerts] _**in my inbox :D**_

**Chapter 1: You're Vain**

"Hey, Granger," he said sitting down next to her. Hermione looked up and then rolled her eyes.

"Go away, I'm studying," she said to him, turning back to the essay she was writing for History of Magic.

"Surely you can take a break for five minutes and talk to me?" he said shaking his ginger hair out of his eyes.

"No, I can't. I need to finish this essay. So leave. Now," she said looking up at him quickly then looking back down at her essay.

"Ouch, now why you got to be like that, Granger?" he asked, laying his hand on hers so she would stop writing.

"Can't you even use my first name, Weasley?" she countered.

He cringed at the sound of his surname at his lips, "I'm sorry. Now why you got to be like that, Hermione?"

"Because, Fred, I'm trying to study," she repeated, shaking her hand loose of his and beginning to write again.

"Studying is overrated," he shrugged, leaning back in his chair and shaking his ginger hair again. He noticed some second and third year girls in the corner were watching his every move, so he winked and smiled at them, causing them to fall into a fit of giggles.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Leave. Now."

"Well, that was rather rude," Fred smirked at her.

"So?" Hermione countered, rapidly writing on her parchment. She looked up at him, as if daring him to reply. She watched him wink at the same group of girls and rolled her eyes. He ran his hand through his shaggy hair and smiled a crooked grin. Hermione shook her head and scooted her chair further away from his.

"So, I think you should be nicer to me," Fred said, smiling at her. It made her heart flutter, but she took a deep breath and shook her head to regain her composure.

"And why is that?" she said, annoyed. She put down her quill, folded her arms across her chest, and glared at him. As much as she enjoyed the attention from him, she would never let him - or anyone else for that matter - know.

"Well, for starters, we both know you find me irresistible. Secondly, well just look at me. my hair, eyes, and muscles; there's very few girls in the school who wouldn't pay to have a night with me," Fred shrugged, smiling, and shaking his hair again.

"No. You're an egotistical jerk. You're too caught up in yourself for your own good," Hermione shook her head, as her mouth twitched in the slightest formation of a smile before she caught herself.

"An egotistical jerk? And you're a harsh know-it-all," Fred said, watching Hermione's facial expression go from satisfied to hurt in a matter of seconds, "Yeah, doesn't feel too good to be insulted does it?" Hermione shook her head slightly, and looked away from him.

"Sorry," she mumbled, so quietly that she could hardly hear herself. But Fred seemed to have heard her because he nodded slightly and blushed.

"So what are you working on?" Fred asked her looking over her shoulder at her essay.

"History of Magic," she answered simply, then added, "Fred please leave me alone so I can finish this. I can't work when people are talking to me."

"But it's more fun to annoy you," Fred smiled slightly, "Yeah, okay, I'll leave."

"Thank you," Hermione muttered as he stood and left the library. Fred nodded and turned his back to her. He smiled to himself as he had finally broken through Hermione Granger's shell. Vain or not, his plan was working.

Hermione shook her head, that boy was irritating. Even more irritating than Harry and Ron together. She didn't think that was even possible, but apparently it was.

_**Please review, it makes me happy :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Your Games

_**Alright guys here's chapter two of**_7 Things_** I hope you like it.**_

**_P.S. I don't own anything that is recognizable._**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review_**

**Chapter Two: Your Games**

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room watching him and his brother, who were sitting in the corner talking in hushed whispers. When he glanced over at her, she looked away, her cheeks turning pink. She glanced through her hair at him and he was watching her, smiling, his ears turning red. This had been going on for a while, and - unbeknownst to the other - they were both getting tired of it. Hermione was waiting for Fred to make another move on her, while Fred was unsure if Hermione liked him and didn't want to be rejected if she didn't. Fred turned away from her, it was time he got over her. He didn't want to be turned down if she didn't like him; since she was the only girl at Hogwarts (besides his sister) that wasn't trying to jump his bones, he was very hesitant around her.

Hermione grew tired of waiting for Fred to make a move, and had honestly considered acting like all the other girls at school, until Ginny had advised her that wouldn't be a good idea. She watched him for a few minutes before standing up and walking through the portrait hole to the corridor. She headed down the stairs to the entrance hall, she needed some fresh air. She couldn't play these games with Fred anymore, she needed to clear her head before going back to Gryffindor Tower. Basically she just needed to get away from him: him and his soft ginger hair and his mischievous brown eyes and that crooked grin that melts her heart.

_"Hermione, stop. You can't keep thinking like that," _Hermione thought to herself, shaking her head, _"All he's doing is messing with your mind and your heart. You can't get wrapped up in all this boy drama. You have plans and goals and boy drama doesn't even register on that list."_

Hermione went to her favorite tree by the lake. For being so close to the lake it was always empty. It may have to do with the fact that it was a further walk than most of the trees that were always occupied. It was secluded which Hermione liked, it gave her a place to do homework when it was nice outside, and it also gave her a place to think, which she needed at the moment.

_"Why do I like him so much?"_ she asked herself, leaning against the tree and closing her eyes, _"He's irritating and he's the older brother of two of my best mates. I can't like him as much as I do, it's not right."_ She shivered as a breeze blew through, chilling her. She'd forgotten her cloak in her dorm, since coming outside was not planned. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm up before taking out her wand and making a small fire to keep her warm.

_"I can't take anymore of these games he's been playing with me. I'm so confused on whether he likes me or not, it's frustrating. Boys are frustrating,"_ she shivered again as another, stronger wind blew around her. She wished she hadn't left her cloak inside. Of course she could always go inside, and find someplace else to be alone to think. She shook her head, she always thought best when she had some fresh air. She looked around and saw the giant squid that was skimming the surface of the lake. She looked back up at the castle, so warm and inviting, but looked away quickly, she didn't want to go back to the castle just yet. She leaned back and closed her eyes again letting her thoughts drift back to Fred.

As she thought about Fred, and what she was going to do to stop thinking about him, the wind blew harder. She was shivering so hard that she pretty much had no choice but to go back inside, at least to get her cloak. Of course she could always use _accio_ but it was such a long distance that she really didn't want to.

Suddenly, while she was arguing with herself as to whether she should go inside or stay outside, a cloak was wrapped around her shoulders and two arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her close, warming her up.

She laid her head on the person's shoulder, thinking it was Harry or Ron, and welcomed his arms around her. She had been colder than she'd thought now that she had a cloak to warm her up. When she was warm enough she opened her eyes and looked up at the face of the person who had helped her out.

"Fred!" she exclaimed, pushing away from him. She instantly regretted it for two reasons: one, the look of hurt on his face made her want to cry and two, she didn't realize how warm he was keeping her until she didn't have his body against his.

"I didn't know that I was such a horrible thing to see," Fred said sadly, his head down his ears and cheeks flushed with color, and his eyes were no longer mischievous but had turned watery.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, sidling up to him, "You scared me. I was expecting Harry - or even Ron - when I opened my eyes, not you." She shivered again, and his arms were instantly around her, protecting her and keeping her warm. She melted into his arms and smiled slightly.

"Oh," Fred replied, not quite believing her, but taking it as a good sign that she hadn't pushed him away again, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it's alright," Hermione shrugged, then said seriously, "What are you doing here, Fred? Did you follow me?"

"No, I didn't follow you. When you left the Common Room, I thought you were going to the library, so I checked there, hoping I could talk to you. But you weren't there. There's only one other place you could have been if you weren't in the Gryffindor Tower or the library and that's right here by this tree. You didn't have your cloak when you left the Tower so I went back up and got mine and an extra and brought it down here to you, knowing you had to be cold," Fred answered, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms tighter.

Hermione nodded, "Fred?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, 'Mione?" Fred muttered in reply.

"What's going on between us?" Hermione asked, suddenly brave.

"What do you mean?" Fred looked at her puzzled.

"Well, you flirt with me, a lot. When there's no one else around you do super sweet things like this. But when we see each other in the corridors or in the Great Hall or even in the Tower, you don't say anything to me and if you do it's almost always a little mean. You flirt with, and snog, other girls. You only call me Hermione when we're alone, otherwise it's Granger. How am I supposed to react to that?" Hermione said."I don't do those things," Fred defended, frowning.

"Yes. You do. And it's annoying. Fred, I can't take any more of these games. Got it? Either you like me or you don't but I cannot fall to pieces every time I see you, or hear your name," Hermione said, sitting up and looking into his eyes, "Fred, I like you, a lot. More than I should actually. But I can't handle you like this. These games, they're frustrating and confusing and irritating and I shouldn't have to deal with them."

"Hermione, I didn't realize you liked me too. If I had you wouldn't have had to deal with these _games,_ as you call them," Fred replied, smiling at her.

"So what does this mean? About us that is?" Hermione asked, looking hopefully into his eyes.

"I don't know right now. Let's just take it slow, okay? See if I can stop these _games _before I let you in any closer, that way neither of us gets hurt horribly," Fred replied standing up. He held his hand out to Hermione to help her stand.

"Okay," Hermione nodded, looking into his eyes, which had since regained their mischievous gleam. She ran her hand through his hair at which he grinned that crooked grin at her. Her heart fluttered and she smiled back.

"_Well played, Hermione looks like things may actually play out in your favor this time," _she thought to herself, _"But don't get your hopes up, it could take a long time for him to quit playing those games that mess with your heart. Take it slow and easy, so you don't get hurt," _she reminded herself.

As they reached the stairway, Hermione took off Fred's cloak and thanked him. Then they went their separate ways, Hermione up the stairs the mainstream way to get to the Gryffindor Tower and Fred took off to one of the multiple secret passageways that would take him closer to the Common Room before taking the main staircase. They did this so they didn't walk in together, seeing as that could cause a scene, which they didn't want to do.

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked slowly up the stairs. Life at Hogwarts was finally getting better.

_**Please hit that Review button.**_


	3. Chapter 3: You're Insecure

_**I'm just gonna quit adding things here now and just do my copyright infringment thingy and my please review thing, 'kay?**_

_**P.S. I don't own anything.. I wrote this purely for my (and my readers) entertainment.**_

_**P.P.S. Please read and review :D**_

**Chapter Three: You're Insecure**

"Fred Weasley!" Hermione Granger shrieked at her almost-boyfriend.

"Hermione Granger!" Fred mimicked her then flashed her that crooked grin that always made her lose her train of thought.

"No, don't you do that! Don't smile at me like that! I want to yell at you and you'll make me forget what I was mad about!" Hermione yelled at him, looking away from his face.

"That was the point," Fred shrugged, smiling even wider. He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Knock it off, Fred," she said, trying to shake herself loose of his arms.

Fred let her go and looked at her seriously, "Fine. Let me have it. What did I do this time?"

"You talked to Harry and Ron about our almost-relationship! Why would you do that?" Hermione replied, looking at him incredulously.

"Oh. About that," Fred started, nervously, "I was worried that maybe you didn't like me as much as you used to. I needed to talk to someone who you would tell everything to."

"Well you talked to the wrong person! I wouldn't tell those two guys anything about relationships. If you really needed to ask someone about my feelings for you, you should have talked to me. Or Ginny, at least she knew what was going on between us," Hermione said.

"You told Ginny? My little sister Ginny?" Fred asked loudly.

"Yes, I told Ginny. Your little sister Ginny," Hermione smiled slightly, "But Fred, if you were worried I didn't like you as much as I used to, why didn't you talk to me. I would have been one hundred percent honest with you."

"I know that now," Fred laughed lightly, "Sorry about telling Harry and Ron by the way. I bet they haven't stopped bugging you about it since, have they?"

"Well they hadn't, until I threatened to hex them. They haven't said anything to me since," Hermione shrugged.

"Well that's good," Fred said. Hermione nodded. He wrapped his arms around her again and she laid her head on his chest.

"Fred?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm," Fred replied.

"Why were you worried that I didn't like you anymore?" she murmured.

"Because, it just seems too good to be true. That you would like me, as more than a friend I mean," Fred muttered in reply.

"Really? I was thinking it was too good to be true that you would like me as more than a friend," Hermione laughed slightly, looking up at him. He smiled at her and she laid her head back down on his chest.

Hermione wondered how he was afraid she didn't like him. He was never worried about other girls not liking him, how come she was different? Then it dawned on her, he really cared about her, it wasn't like those other girls that he flirted with and lead them on, he really truly cared about her. She smiled, it was actually kind of sweet.

"Hermione?" Fred whispered in her ear.

She raised her head and looked in his eyes, "Yeah?" she replied.

Fred leaned down and kissed her gently on the mouth. Then he drew back and smiled at her waiting for her to respond. She touched her hand to her mouth and smiled up at him. She stood on her tip-toes and pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him again. After that kiss he never had another reason to be insecure about their relationship.

_**You... Yeah You... You see that button down there?... Yeah the one that says 'Review'. Please hit that and leave me a review. :D**_


	4. Chapter 4: You Love Me, You Like Her

_**I don't own anything that is recognizable to anyone but me. Also please read and review because it makes me happy :D**_

**Chapter Four: You Love Me, You Like Her**

Fred smiled at her across the room. Hermione sat next to him and watched him use his eyes to flirt with her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her boyfriend was so irritating sometimes. She looked at the girl he was flirting with. She knew that he had known her for a long time, she had also heard that Fred and this other girl had been an item for a short time. Hermione looked at Fred then the girl and back again. Feeling mischievous and a little jealous she situated herself so she was sitting on his lap.

Fred's eyes widened when Hermione straddled him. She wasn't really one for public displays of affection, but desperate times called for desperate measures; she didn't want to lose her boyfriend to another girl. And it was late; Hermione, Fred, George and the other girl were left in the Common Room. Hermione winked at him and leaned down to kiss him. Fred responded immediately by snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Hermione smiled under the kiss and moaned his name against his lips.

"Get a room!" they heard George yell from across the room. Hermione drew back and laughed lightly. She winked at Fred again and slid off his lap back to the couch. Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulders and smiled contently.

"I love you, Hermione," Fred whispered in her ear

Hermione was taken aback, it was the first time he'd ever said it. She was happy, because she loved him too, but she hadn't been expecting it, "I love you, too, Fred," she whispered in reply. Fred smiled widely and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione yawned, she tried to hide it, but Fred noticed, "Go to bed, 'Mione," he told her quietly.

"I'm not tired," she argued, stifling another yawn.

"Yes you are, go, I'll see you tomorrow," he said to her.

"Fine," she said, defeated. She was tired and there was no sense in trying to fight it, "But we need to talk first. Preferably in private."

"Why now?" Fred asked, "Can't it wait until morning?"

Hermione shook her head, "C'mon," she said dragging him to the portrait hole.

"Hermione Granger, leaving the dorm after hours? Someone's been hanging out with me too much," Fred laughed.

"Hush," Hermione giggled, "We're just stepping outside into the corridor, not going to Hogsmeade."

"You want to go to Hogsmeade?" Fred smiled.

"No, I don't," Hermione shook her head with a smile, then her face turned serious, "Fred, what is going on between you and Angelina?"

"Nothing, why?" Fred replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you flirt with her a lot. Smiles, winks, you know that sort of thing. It gets me wondering if you are going to leave me for her. And then you go and tell me you love me. Fred, you are so confusing," Hermione explained, getting quieter with each word.

"Hermione, you know that Angelina and I used to have a thing. And yeah, I kind of still have a crush on her, but that's because it's hard to get over a crush even when you are in a relationship with such a wonderful person. You should know that, can you honestly tell me that you are over your crush on Seamus?" Fred told her, "But just because I have a crush on her doesn't mean I don't love you. Because I do love you Hermione."

"No, I'm not over my crush on Seamus, but I don't flirt with him anymore. And even though you'll probably always have a crush on Angelina, I would appreciate it if you would try not to flirt with her anymore," Hermione replied.

"Okay. I promise I will try to quit flirting with Angelina. I'm sorry if I hurt you, 'Mione," Fred said, pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay," Hermione replied, hugging him back. She yawned again.

"Now will you go to bed?" Fred asked her, smiling.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, sleepily. She took Fred's hand and led him back through the portrait hole. She stopped at the foot of the staircase that led to the girl's dorm.

"G'night, Hermione," Fred said, hugging her again. He bent down to kiss her on the cheek, "I love you."

"Night, Fred," Hermione smiled, "I love you, too." She walked up the staircase to her dorm and snuggled into her bed. She hadn't realized how tired she really was until her head hit the pillow and her eyes began to droop. She smiled contently as she drifted off to sleep.

_**Please hit that review button :D**_


	5. Chapter 5: You Make Me Laugh

_**Yeah you know the drill nothing is mine and I want you to review. :D **_

**Chapter Five: You Make Me Laugh, You Make Me Cry, I Don't Know Which Side To Buy**

Hermione was watching Fred, George, and Lee Jordan entertain their fellow Gryffindors. She was laughing at Fred who had done something particularly funny to George who retaliated quickly. Fred made her laugh a lot, not always in groups of people but when they were talking one-on-one.

Hermione sent a special smile to her boyfriend and turned around. She slipped out of the rambunctious crowd and snuck up the stairs leading to the boy's dorm. She opened the door to the dorm Fred shared with George and Lee and sat on his bed.

She waited a few minutes before the door opened and Fred slipped inside. He pointed his wand at the door and muttered a spell under his breath to lock it. He smiled at Hermione, a mischievous gleam in his eye. Hermione smiled back, stood up and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fiercely on the mouth. She kissed him back willingly and moaned his name.

She began to tug at his shirt, trying to pull it off. Fred gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from his shirt. He drew back. He shook his head at her, "Not yet, Hermione. It's too soon," he told her pushing her away slightly.

Hermione nodded and took a step away from Fred, "I know. I just kind of got caught up in the moment," she told him, smiling weakly while blushing pink.

"I know," Fred replied, stepping towards her and wrapping her in a hug. He started to tickle her stomach, knowing it would make her laugh, and he loved to hear her laugh.

She tried to pull away but he was too strong. She laughed, still trying to pull away.

"Nope, I'm not letting you go," Fred laughed, tickling her, pushing her towards his bed. He tackled her so she couldn't get up and continued to tickle her.

"Fred... Weasley... Let... Me... Up...," she gasped between giggles.

"Let me think about it... Uh... No," he laughed.

Hermione freed one hand and used it to pull his mouth to hers to distract him. Once she kissed him he quit tickling her immediately and kissed her back. Hermione used the chance to push him off her and stand up.

"Ha. I win," Hermione laughed from the other side of the room.

"That's what you think," Fred challenged slowly standing up.

Hermione pointed her wand at the door, muttered _alohamora_ and put her hand on the doorknob.

"And what are you going to do?" Hermione said, smiling.

"This," Fred said lunging at her trying to wrap his arms around her, but she was too quick. She shrieked and opened the door and raced down the stairs. Fred followed her quickly. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they noticed everyone staring at them. Hermione's face turned red and she headed straight to the portrait hole to exit the room.

Fred followed Hermione out of the common room, down the stairs to the library.

"I told you I won," Hermione whispered as they sat down at a table in the library.

"For now, maybe," Fred replied, smiling at her.

They sat in the library for a while talking in hushed whispers and pretending to work on homework. When Fred's stomach growled they checked the time and decided to go to the Great Hall to get some dinner before heading back to Gryffindor Tower.

That night, the Common Room was almost empty, except for Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Katie Bell. Hermione laid her head on Fred's chest as he stroked her hair. Ginny was watching Ron and Harry play a game of Wizard's Chess. Katie and George were talking in a corner about the list of Quidditch plays that Oliver Wood had given them. Fred was humming a song in Hermione's ear while Hermione smiled happily.

Hermione closed her eyes and listened to Fred's humming. When she opened them, Fred was watching George and Katie in the corner. Katie looked over at him and smiled kindly . Hermione watch Fred smile back, and wink at her. Katie winked back almost unnoticeably. Hermione sat up quickly and glared at Fred. She stood up and stormed up the stairs to the girls' dorms, tears stinging her eyes. Ginny followed her and hugged Hermione while she cried.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked, quietly.

Hermione looked at Ginny, and said, "He was flirting with her. I can't take this anymore. He is always flirting with someone. First it was Angelina, which I kind of understood since he'd liked her for a long time. Now it's Katie which, as pretty as she is, I didn't think he liked her like that."

"Katie? Katie Bell? Fred doesn't like Katie, George does. And Katie doesn't like Fred she likes George. At least last time I checked," Ginny said, "What exactly did he do?"

"Well he winked at her. He used to wink at Angelina, too," Hermione replied.

"That was probably a friendly wink. Like a signal. Fred told her to go after George because Katie asked Fred about George. Why don't you go talk to him?" Ginny explained.

"Oh. Duh, I feel dumb," Hermione said, wiping tears from her eyes, "I guess I'm okay. I'm going to go back downstairs to Fred."

"Good. He really does love you, you know," Ginny smiled and followed Hermione back down the stairs.

Hermione nodded. She went back to the couch where Fred was sitting, staring at the stairs, wondering what had caused Hermione to storm off. Hermione gave Fred a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear.

It didn't take long for him to figure out what she was apologizing for and he nodded his head, "It's okay," he replies wrapping Hermione back in his arms and settling back on the couch. He smiled at his girlfriend as her eyes became droopy and she fell asleep in his arms. Soon he fell asleep too and when they awoke the next morning they were both laying on the couch, and a blanket had been laid over them.

_**This should go without saying by now but please hit that review button and tell me what you think :D**_


	6. Chapter 6: Your Friends They're Jerks

**I don't own. Please Read and Review. :D**

**Chapter Six: Your Friends They're Jerks And When You're Like Them Just Know It Hurts**

The Gryffindor Quidditch team had just won the Quidditch cup for the first time in years. There was a huge party in the Gryffindor Common Room that was just getting into full swing. Hermione Granger sat on the outskirts of the party, trying to do homework, but was falling asleep. Fred Weasley, Hermione's boyfriend, sat beside her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi, Fred," Hermione said, smiling sleepily at him.

"Hermione, if you're so tired that you can sleep through this noise don't you think you should probably go up to bed?" Fred asked her smiling.

"Nah, I'm okay," Hermione said standing up, "See?"

"Fred. C'mon get back over here!" George yelled from across the room.

"I'll be right there," Fred replied.

"C'mon, Fred," Lee Jordan said appearing at their side, "Can't your little bookworm, know-it-all, girlfriend get along okay without you for one night?"

Fred glanced over at Hermione, who nodded slightly, "Yeah, I guess she can," Fred said giving Lee a high five and rejoining the party.

Hermione walked over to Ginny who was sitting a few feet away from Fred.

"Hey, Hermione, what's up?" Ginny asked as soon as Hermione had sat down.

"Lee's a jerk," Hermione replied simply, crossing her arms and glaring over Ginny's shoulder at Lee.

"That's true," Ginny said, "But he's a really good kisser."

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione quietly exclaimed, "When did you kiss him?"

"It was a night a few weeks ago, I was sitting down here working on homework and he was still working on homework too. He sat next to me, we started talking, next thing I knew we were kissing. It hasn't happened since, and I don't think he'll say anything since Fred and George would both hurt him," Ginny replied, "But we aren't talking about me, we're talking about you. So what did he do?"

"He called me a bookworm, know-it-all, and while it's true that doesn't mean I like to be called that. And your brother didn't even defend me, which makes him kind of a jerk too," Hermione answered.

"Well, that's not very nice," Ginny said, mimicking Hermione's pouty face.

"Shut up, Ginny," Hermione said. She glanced over at Fred, George and Lee, trying to read their lips since she couldn't hear their conversation. Lee was speaking so Hermione was watching his mouth intently trying to get what he was saying. Suddenly she gasped, "That complete arse!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Ginny asked curiously, turning around and following Hermione's gaze.

"Lee. He's telling Fred that he should be dating someone who is the same age as him and who doesn't have her wand in a knot," Hermione replied glaring at Lee.

"And what did Fred say?" Ginny questioned.

"He said that as right as Lee may be that doesn't stop Fred from loving me. Well at least Fred kind of stood up for me," Hermione answered, reading Lee's lips again.

"What's he saying?" Ginny asked her.

"That Fred should break up with me and date Angelina because Angelina is older than them and is very attractive," Hermione replied, "That does it! I can't take any more of Lee's opinions on Fred and my relationship." Hermione stood up.

"Whoa, Killer, what are you going to do?" Ginny said stepping in front of Hermione.

"You'll see," Hermione shrugged, pushing past Ginny to where Lee was standing.

"What is your problem, Lee?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked, feigning an innocent smile.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Hermione yelled.

"Well if you must know the truth, I don't think that you and Fred should be dating. I think that you're keeping him from having fun," Lee told her.

"Why is _our _relationship any of _your_ business?" Hermione shrieked.

"Because Fred is one of my best mates, and I don't want to see him changing for a girl," Lee shrugged.

"I'm not forcing him to change. He's at perfect liberty to whatever he pleases," Hermione said.

"Yeah, right," Lee said sarcastically, "And I'm the Minister of Magic."

"Well hello, Minister, nice to meet you," Hermione held out her hand smirking. She heard snickers from the crowd that had gathered around them, "Lee stay out of our relationship. It's none of your business. Got it?"

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Lee challenged.

Instead of replying, Hermione reached her hand out and smacked him hard across the face. It may have been a little drastic, but it apparently earned her points in Lee's book. When the shock of her actually hitting him wore off, Lee looked at her and smiled. He hugged her and told her, "Welcome aboard, Hermione."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and shook her head. She looked at Fred whose facial expression went from shocked to pleased and a large smiled formed on his face.

"Good job, Hermione," Fred whispered in her ear, giving her a hug, "You definitely will have his respect for now on."

"Good, I was tired of his crap," Hermione smiled, "But you should have defended me better than you did."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry about that," Fred replied.

"Well you should be, you don't know how much it hurts when your boyfriend doesn't defend you to his best friends. Especially when he says he loves you," Hermione scolded.

"Okay. I promise I will for now on. But since I've been bad, don't you want to spank me and send me to your room?" Fred winked.

"Well now, see that's not even possible because you can't get to my room," Hermione smirked.

"Well then send me to my room and you can follow to make sure I behave," Fred said laughing.

"Uh, no. Now go and enjoy your victory, I'm going to go talk to Ginny," Hermione said, kissing him quickly, turning around and walking back to where Ginny was sitting with a huge grin on her face.

"Way to go, Hermione!" Ginny said hugging her friend, "That was awesome!"

"And that, Grasshopper is how we take care of a guy who is being a jerk," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Thank you for that lesson, oh wise Hermione," Ginny giggled.

Hermione laughed with her friend and turned to watch Lee who was talking to Fred. She read his lips to make sure that he wasn't talking about her then turned back to the conversation with Ginny.

_**It shouldn't even have to say it but I will... Please review :D**_


	7. Chapter 7: You Make Me Love You

_**Yay halfway through!**_

_**P.S. I don't own. **_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review :D**_

**Chapter Seven: You Make Me Love You**

Hermione and Fred were in the library studying. She was studying for her end-of-the-year exams while Fred was supposed to by studying for his OWLs. He wasn't getting much studying done though as he kept watching Hermione. He found her particularly adorable with her hair falling in her eyes and a determined look on her face. Hermione, however, found it quite annoying that Fred kept watching her.

"Fred, quit watching me study. Either start studying for your OWLs or leave the library," Hermione said exasperatedly, putting down her quill.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Fred said, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her onto his lap. He began to kiss her neck, making her smile.

"Fred... Stop..." she whispered turning around on his lap and pulling his mouth to hers. She moaned his name against his lips.

When Fred drew back from the kiss he smiled at her, "I thought you were trying to study?"

"I am," Hermione replied going back to her own chair, "Now quit distracting me."

"But I don't want to," Fred smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Leave, Fred, now," she said picking up her quill and going through her Charms notes.

"Hermione, do you really think that you can learn anything from those notes that I can't teach you?" Fred asked looking over her shoulder at her notes.

"Well, I could if you'd leave me alone," Hermione replied turning her back to him.

"C'mon, Hermione, loosen up. You're going to pass your exams with flying colors, why are you so worried about them?" Fred said tugging at her arm. Hermione shook him off.

"Because, if I don't pass I don't get to move up to my fourth year. This is very important to me, Fred, please quit distracting me," Hermione answered. She smiled, hoping he didn't notice. If there was one person that could keep her from studying it was Fred.

"C'mon, Hermione. Can't you at least take a break?" Fred asked, and Hermione could practically hear the pouty look that he had on his face. She turned around to face him.

"And if I do take a break, what do you propose we do?" Hermione questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we could go for a walk," Fred said putting his books in his bag, knowing Hermione was going to agree, "You could use some fresh air."

"Fine, a short walk, and then we come back up and study. And that means you need to study too, not just watch me," Hermione said, packing her books and notes away.

As irritating as he was, Hermione loved Fred, the way he could get her to do things that she wouldn't normally. Like keep her from studying, or trying to teach her Quidditch (which was a disaster, Hermione can't fly well), and even with all the little annoying things he did, Hermione couldn't help but love him, even though sometimes she hated how much she loved him.

_**Hit that review button and tell me what you think... Please :D**_


	8. Chapter 8: Your Hair

_**So this chapter is really short, but that's okay. Since the story is really a set of one-shots it's okay to be short. Because one-shots aren't necessarily long. Right?**_

_**P.S. I do not own. This should go without say since if I owned it I wouldn't be writing fanfiction but whatever I kind of have to put it so I don't get arrested or whatnot. **_

_**P.P.S. Read and Review :D**_

**Chapter Eight: Your Hair**

Hermione Granger was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room next to her boyfriend, Fred Weasley. She had her hand at the nape of his neck playing with his hair. She was always amazed at how soft it was and it usually smelled good, even though he was a guy.

Hermione smiled as she twirled his hair around her finger over and over. Fred looked at her with amusement as she ran her fingers through his hair again.

"'Mione, what are you doing?" Fred asked her, smiling.

"Playing with your hair," she shrugged, smiling back.

"Why?" he laughed.

"Because, it's soft and I love it," Hermione answered, smiling sheepishly, turning pink.

"Oh, well by all means carry on then," Fred laughed, kissing her cheek.

"I will," Hermione laughed, running her hand through his hair again.

His hair was one of the things that she adored about Fred. She loved the feel of it in her fingers and the way it smelled, which was hard to describe. She also loved the color, his bright ginger hair made him stand out in a crowd (unless he was at a family reunion).

She could have played with his hair for hours on end if he'd let her. Of course he didn't let her. He loved her playing with his hair, but eventually it would begin to turn him on and he would kiss her. Sometimes that was why she would play with his hair because she loved the way he kissed her when she did.

_**Please review.. I know this chapter is short and the ending kind of sucks so if you feel like telling me those things just be gentle. :D**_


	9. Chapter 9: Your Eyes

_**So, we should know by now that I do not own anything recognizable. We should also know that I want you to read and review and tell me what you think. :D**_

**Chapter Nine: Your Eyes**

Hermione was sitting at a table in the library, working on a Potions essay, when Fred sat next to her.

"Hey, Fred," she said without looking up from her essay.

"Hi, 'Mione," he said kissing her cheek.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be done with this essay, then I'm free for the rest of the afternoon," Hermione said, scribbling away on the parchment in front of her.

"No problem," Fred said, sitting back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head, and plopping his feet up on the table. Hermione shook her head at him, but didn't say anything, she really wanted to get the essay done.

Ten minutes later Hermione was loading her books, essay and quills and ink back into her bag and walking outside to sit by the lake.

Fred and Hermione sat by the tree that Hermione loved and talked. When Fred said something particularly funny, Hermione looked up at his face, which was lit up with excitement. His cheeks were flushed with color, he was grinning from ear to ear and his brown eyes were lit up with a mischievous gleam that made her heart flutter.

Hermione looked deep into his eyes. They were a wonderful, chocolate brown with light flecks of green and blue. His eyes were lit with excitement from making Hermione laugh. She got lost in his eyes as he talked to her.

"Hermione, you in there?" Fred asked, knocking lightly on her head.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" Hermione replied, blushing.

"Never mind. What were you doing?" Fred countered.

"I was looking into your eyes to see your soul," Hermione smiled.

"Ha. Ha. Seriously though, what were you doing?" Fred asked, smiling.

"I was seriously getting lost in your eyes," Hermione answered then added, "But I wasn't trying to see you soul. That's just weird."

"Why were you getting lost in my eyes?" Fred questioned.

"Because I love your eyes, they're a unique color and they are beautiful," she blushed.

"Thank you," Fred said smiling at her and kissing her gently.

Hermione stared into his eyes again. She loved when he was in a good mood, his eyes were lighter colored than they were when she was angry or sad or scared. And when he was in a good mood he always had a mischievous gleam in his eyes that made her wonder what he was thinking about. She smiled at her wonderful boyfriend and lay her head on his shoulder. She could sit here like this forever.

_**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think. Pretty please, with RedVines on top :D**_


	10. Chapter 10: Your Old Levi's

_**I don't own. Please read and review.**_

**Chapter Ten: Your Old Levi's**

It was a Hogsmeade weekend near the end of term and Hermione and Fred were going together. Hermione was dressed in simple, comfy clothes as they decided not to make it a huge deal. When Hermione walked into the Common Room she noticed Fred standing at the bottom of the stairs holding a single red rose and dressed in an old pair of jeans and a jacket.

Hermione smiled at him as he took her hand and kissed it. He handed her the rose which she sniffed and smiled.

"I'm going to run this up to my room really quick," Hermione said motioning to the rose. Fred nodded, "Be right back," Hermione said.

When Hermione returned, Fred said, "Sorry about the jeans. I know they're a little old but they are the only pair that fit right."

Hermione shrugged, "Hey we said we weren't going to make a big deal about this and that we would wear comfy clothes. As long as you're comfortable that's all that matters."

"You're sure?" Fred questioned.

"Positive. C'mon let's get going," Hermione said, nodding. She took Fred's hand and led him out the portrait hole.

Hermione understood why Fred was worried about his clothes since they were all hand-me-downs but he knew that Hermione had never cared about that fact. If truth be told, Hermione loved his old jeans. They weren't really ratty, just a little worn. The hem had started to fray from being walked on and a hole was being worn in the knee but it wasn't awful. He always looked comfortable in these jeans. And Hermione like the way they looked on him.

Hermione smiled at him and whispered, "Fred, just so you know, I love your old jeans."

Fred smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head, "Thanks, 'Mione."

Hermione nodded and continued walking to Hogsmeade. Sometimes it was the little things that made a relationship work. And not caring that the other person's jeans were a little worn was one of those little things.

_**PLEASE hit that review button and let me know what you think :D**_


	11. Chapter 11: When We Kiss, I'm Hypnotized

_**I don't own and please read and review :D**_

**Chapter Eleven: When We Kiss, I'm Hypnotized**

The Common Room was deserted except for Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger who were curled up on the couch together, talking.

Hermione's eyes began to droop and Fred noticed, "Hermione, if you're that tired it's okay to go up to bed."

Hermione shook her head, "Nah, I'm good," she said yawning, "I don't want to go to bed yet."

"Why?" Fred asked, curiously.

"Because, you don't want to sleep when reality is better than your dreams," Hermione answered, snuggling closer to him.

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Fred shrugged. He kissed the top of her head. Usually this late at night, Hermione was okay with a kiss on the head or the cheek because she would usually fall asleep. Tonight, however, this wasn't good enough for her. Tonight she sat up, sat on his lap straddling him, and pressed her lips to his.

Fred was surprised but it didn't last long, soon he was fiercely kissing her back. She laid down on the couch, pulling him down with her. She then began to paw at his shirt slipping it over his head. When Fred began to take Hermione's shirt off, they heard footsteps on the stairs. They froze and pretended to be asleep until they knew who it was.

"Fred. Hermione. I know you aren't asleep so you can quit pretending you are," George said from above them.

"How did you know we weren't?" Fred asked his twin.

"Because, you guys were just moving around and then you were still. Anyone would know you weren't asleep, but only I would point it out to you," George replied.

"Go away, George," Hermione said, glaring up at him.

"That was rude," George replied.

"So?" Hermione shrugged, sitting up.

"Thanks for killing the mood, Gred," Fred said to his brother.

"No problem, Forge," George replied smiling innocently, "Well I guess my work here is done. Good night, you two."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at her boyfriend who was glaring at the back of his brother's head.

"You're brother's obnoxious," Hermione whispered in Fred's ear.

Fred nodded, then kissed Hermione again. It was a fierce but short kiss and all Hermione needed to set off the wildfires she saw. When Fred drew back, Hermione was still and Fred looked at her curiously.

"Hermione?" he said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" Hermione asked shaking her head, coming out of her semi-trance.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Fine," Hermione answered, "It's just hard to regain my composure when you kiss me like that."

"Like this?" Fred asked, then kissed her again in that same short, fierce way as before.

When he drew back it took Hermione a few seconds to nod and say, "Yes, like that."

Fred smiled, "So my kisses but you in a trance?"

"Yeah. It's like being stunned. Except better," Hermione explained.

His kisses hypnotized her, made her forget where she was and what she was doing for a short amount of time. How Fred hadn't noticed it before that moment was beyond her but he hadn't which she wasn't sure was a good thing or bad thing. But now he knew and Hermione figured that would be used against her when she was talking to much or yelling at him for something he had done.

_**Will you pretty, pretty, please hit that review button and tell me what you think? It makes me happy :D**_


	12. Chapter 12: You Make Me Laugh

_**I know you know this by now but I'm gonna say it anyway.. **_

_**I do not own anything that you recognize**_

_**I also would appreciate if you could read and review and let me know what you think :D**_

**Chapter Twelve: You Make Me Laugh, You Make Me Cry But I Guess That's What I'll Have To Buy**

Hermione was laughing at her boyfriend again. It was the last week of her third year at Hogwarts. They were preparing to go back home. Hermione would be returning to her parents' house and Fred would be returning to the Burrow.

At the moment Fred was doing everything he could to get her to laugh so she would forget about the summer apart. Because when she did remember about the summer apart she would begin to tear up and it took him longer to stop her from crying.

Fred had sat down beside her on the couch, wrapped an arm around her waist, and began to tickle her. She shrieked softly, giggled and grabbed his hand to try to get him to stop. It didn't work, however, as he tackled her and began to tickle her again.

"Fred... Weasley... Knock... It... Off... You... Know... I... Hate... Being... Tickled...!" Hermione gasped between breaths.

"That's why I do it," Fred replied. Hermione laughed as he continued to tickle her.

Eventually, Fred grew tired of tickling her and let her sit back up.

"C'mon, 'Mione, let's go for a walk down to the lake, we have some things we really do need to discuss. I know neither of us want to, but we need to," Fred said, taking her hand and pulling her up.

Hermione nodded. She'd been dreading this talk, but knew it was coming soon, "Yeah. I guess we do," she followed him down to the lake and sat by the tree she liked so much.

"Hermione, you know summer break is coming soon. It could be two whole months until we see each other. I'm willing to try and make this work, but I need to know if you are," Fred said, sitting down and pulling Hermione down on his lap.

"Of course I'm willing to try and make this work. This has been the best school year I've had at Hogwarts and it's all because of you," Hermione replied.

"I thought you would say that," Fred said smiling.

"So you really do love me?" Hermione asked, "Enough to give up a _wild_ summer with muggle girls in the village?"

"Yes, I do. Hermione Jean Granger I love you with my whole heart," Fred said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

Hermione wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes from Fred being so sweet, "I love you too Fred. With my whole heart."

"Why are you crying?" Fred asked, using his thumb to wipe a tear off her cheek.

"Because, you're so sweet. And I just can't imagine a whole two months away from you," Hermione answered.

"Well maybe it won't have to be a whole two months. Maybe you can come visit at the Burrow. And we can almost definitely meet in Diagon Alley when we go to get our books," Fred said.

"Maybe," Hermione replied, sniffling.

Hermione loved Fred. Even though this conversation had made her cry, he knew he didn't mean to make her cry. He was just trying to be honest with her, which was important to her. She also knew that within an hours time he would have her laughing again at some silly joke or prank of his. That was just how their relationship worked, she'd gotten used to it by now.

_**Please, if you would, hit that review button and let me know what you thought.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Your Hand In Mine

_**Next to last chapter.. You must be happy if you've stuck with this the whole way through. :D**_

_**P.S. I don't own anything.. **_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review :D**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Your Hand In Mine, When We're Intertwined Everything's Alright**

Hermione and Fred were on the Hogwarts Express headed back to the muggle world. They were sharing a compartment with George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione was sitting next to Fred with her feet curled underneath her and her head on Fred's shoulder. All six of them were taking bets on what Fred's parents' reactions to him dating Hermione. Fred didn't think they would really mind, but thought they would probably be rather embarrassing about it.

As they neared the muggle world and King's Cross Station, Hermione began to get nervous about her parents' and Fred's parents' reactions to their relationship.

The train slowed to a stop and all six of them unloaded their trunks and stepped out on to Platform 9 and 3/4.

"You ready for this?" Fred asked looking down at Hermione.

She nodded and took a deep breath. Fred reached over and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Alright, I'm ready," Hermione said heading towards the barrier that separated Platform 9 and 3/4 from the muggle world.

Fred bent down and kissed her quick on the mouth, smiled at her and walked with her back to the muggle world. He squeezed her hand as they spotted both of their sets of parents. With her hand in his, Hermione felt safe, like she could conquer the world. She knew that Fred felt the same way as he led them to their parents and smiled as he told their parents they were dating.

After talking to their parents for a while, Hermione's parents finally said it was time to go. Hermione looked up at Fred, her eyes watery, and smiled at him. He looked between both of their parents before bending down to kiss Hermione sweetly on the mouth. He gave her a hug and let go of her hand. Suddenly, Hermione didn't feel so confident when her hand wasn't in his. She walked nervously with her parents to their car, turning around and waving at Fred and the rest of the Weasley family. Fred blew her a kiss and she smiled. It was a corny gesture but she loved it just the same.

_**I was sorta running out of original ideas at this point but I only had a few chapters to finish so I stuck through it.. Please read and review and let me know what you think :D**_


	14. Chapter 14: You Make Me Love You

_**And here is the final chapter/one-shot for**_7 Things_**. I hope you enjoyed the story, as I kind of enjoyed writing it. **_

_**P.S. I don't own anything that you can recognize**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review**_

**Chapter Fourteen: You Make Me Love You**

Hermione was at the Burrow with the Weasley family, and Harry. Those that went, had just gotten home from the Quidditch World Cup the day before, and slept most of this day away. Hermione, however, was awake at an early hour, as was Fred. The two of them decided to take a walk up to the clearing where Fred and his brothers, and Harry, play Quidditch.

Hermione sat down in the middle of the field and Fred followed suit, sitting close to her.

"It's so beautiful out here," Hermione said quietly, laying back onto the grass.

"You're beautiful," Fred replied, smiling at his girlfriend.

Hermione's face flushed with color and she smiled sheepishly, "Well thank you, and you're mighty handsome," she told him, and watched his ears and cheeks turn pink.

Fred was always throwing out little compliments like that to Hermione and every time she would turn pink. He loved watching her reaction when he told her that she was beautiful (or to the numerous other compliments he gave her) he found it adorable how she got embarrassed and her face flushed with color. It was one of the many things he loved about her. Hermione also loved when Fred complimented her, but not because she was vain, but because she loved hearing him tell her the reasons he loved her.

Fred laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Hermione snuggled into his grip and smiled contentedly. This was one of the few times over the summer that they had been alone together. Mrs. Weasley, no matter how okay with their relationship she was, did everything in her power to keep them from being alone for fear that they would do something that she wouldn't approve of. They figured that she would probably blow a gasket after finding out that they had been out here alone but neither of them cared much. They weren't going to do anything that Mrs. Weasley would disprove of so it didn't matter.

Soon the both began to drift off to sleep laying out in the pasture, since they had both been up early they had begun to feel sleep deprived.

Fred watched Hermione's eyes droop close just before his did. The last thought Hermione had before falling asleep was that it was these moments that made Hermione fall even more in love with Fred.

_**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think.. If you were waiting until the last chapter, now here's your chance. Thanks. :D**_


End file.
